Cher Inconnu
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Sur le tableau, les mots bleus fleurissent. Anne n'en reçoit aucun jusqu'à ce qu'un poète mystérieux lui déclame son amour. Mais qui est ce cher inconnu ? Saison 2.


**Diclamer : _Anne with an e_ ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la CBC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Anne marchait d'un pas vif. Elle filait à travers la forêt. Le soleil perçait à travers les feuillages. Les fées et autres farfadets fleurissaient déjà dans son esprit mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y abandonner. Elle avait un article à rendre. Anne ne put retenir un cri de joie en voyant Diane au détour d'un arbre. Dans sa robe bleue avec son tablier blanc et ce grand ruban azur dans ses cheveux, elle avait tout d'une Alice attendant le passage de ce lapin blanc pour glisser vers un monde de merveilles.

Anne courut vers elle,survolant les aléas de ce sol irrégulier, sautant les branches qu'elle imaginait déjà être des serpents venimeux.

– « Tu as l'air bien en joie de si bon matin, la salua Diane dans un sourire.

– Tu avais l'air d'une nymphe perdue dans ses pensées, sous le joug d'une odieuse malédiction.

– Tu as tant d'imagination », rit-elle.

Anne lui prit le bras et elles continuèrent leur chemin vers l'école, Anne continuant son récit. Diane l'écoutait avec attention, sentant son cœur palpiter à l'écoute de ce récit d'aventures merveilleuses. Anne parlait tant et si bien qu'elles eurent tôt fait d'arriver aux portes de l'école.

Là, les élèves s'amassaient déjà étrangement. Les deux amies s'y frayèrent un chemin. Sur le tableau extérieur, quelques morceaux de feuilles avaient été épinglés.

– « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? », s'interrogea Diane.

Tillie se retourna. Son visage rond s'était mu en un sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha vers Diane et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

– « Il y a des mots qui ont été écrits.

– Des mots ?, répéta Diane, sans comprendre.

– Oui, des mots d'amour », lança Josie en se mêlant de la conversation.

Anne et Diane s'avancèrent alors et lurent les quelques mots. Tillie en avait reçu deux, ce qui expliquait sans mal sa mine ravie. Ruby se targuait d'avoir reçu le regard ardent de Gilbert. Chacun y allait de son grain de sel pour flatter son ego. Diane avait reçu plus de flatteries que quiconque mais un détail la chiffonnait : Anne n'en avait reçu aucun. Cette dernière avait anormalement gardé le silence.

Madame Stacey vint calmer leurs ragots et quolibets. Chacun prit place à son pupitre. Anne sortit ses affaires, Diane faisant de même. Elle se pencha vers Anne :

– « J'espère que tu n'as pas pris ombrage de cette histoire de tableau.

– Pas le moins du monde, assura Anne.

– Les garçons sont tous si roturiers.

– Je sais déjà que mon prince n'est pas ici. Il traversera l'océan pour demander ma main. Il aura de cette poésie dont on vante les princes et cette noblesse de cœur qu'on ne trouve que dans les personnages de roman. »

Anne sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Gilbert qui baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur le cours.

* * *

Diane était allongée allègrement sur le lit d'Anne ; ici, elle pouvait se permettre plus de liberté frivole. Anne était debout, campée dans sa robe vert émeraude qui attisait le roux flamboyant de ses nattes. Ses yeux bleus brillaient en lisant les mots sur le papier qu'elle déclamait de cette ardeur des poètes :

_Prière juste : Ô toi qui sus hier me charmer _

_Aime-moi bien lorsque je t'aime. _

_Est-ce trop ? permets-moi seulement de t'aimer, _

_Et je louerai Vénus de même. _

_Accueille qui veut vivre à tes pieds enchaîné, _

_Accueille une flamme sincère. _

_Si d'illustres aïeux ton amant n'est point né, _

_Un chevalier étant son père _

_Si d'un riche domaine il n'a pas les douceurs _

_Et doit avec peu se suffire : _

_Qu'il ait pour répondants Phébus et les neuf Sœurs, _

_Bacchus et l'Amour qui l'inspire _

_Et ses mœurs sans reproche et sa fidélité, _

_Sa pudeur et son innocence. _

_Loin de lui mille amours ! toi seule, en vérité, _

_Seras l'objet de sa constance. _

_Oui, que la Parque file à tes côtés mes jours, _

_Mais les brise, à ta moindre plainte. _

_Laisse-moi te chanter, et mes œuvres toujours _

_Porteront ta divine empreinte. _

Anne marqua la fin de sa lecture. Diane avait pu ces vers jusqu'à plus soif.

– « Qu'il serait plaisant d'ouïr tant de poésie de la part de la bouche des garçons.

– Ils ne sont pas si poète en vérité. Seul Cole pourrait y prétendre.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi », soupira Diane.

Diane prit le recueil des mains d'Anne et en parcourut les pages au hasard. Elle s'arrêta sur un petit poème. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, lissa les pans de sa robe. Elle tenta de déclamer avec autant de passion que celle dont Anne avait pu faire preuve :

_Il me paraît égal aux dieux _

_Celui qui près de toi s'assied, _

_Goûte la douceur de ta voix _

_Et les délices _

_De ce rire qui fond mon cœur _

_Et le fait battre sur mes lèvres. _

_Sitôt que je vois ton visage, _

_Ma voix se brise, _

_Ma langue sèche dans ma bouche, _

_Un feu subtil court sous ma peau, _

_Mes oreilles deviennent sourdes, _

_Mes yeux aveugles. _

_Mon corps ruisselle de sueur, _

_Un tremblement me saisit toute, _

_Je deviens plus verte que l'herbe. _

_Je crois mourir... _

Diane termina sa lecture, son teint ayant viré au rose soutenu.

– « Ce poème est affreusement.. passionné, tu ne trouves pas ?

– L'amour est un feu ardent qui nous consume, répliqua Anne le regard brillant. Il serait illusoire... non ce serait traîtrise de le comparer à l'eau calme d'une rivière ! »

Diane trouva sans doute un peu de vrai dans les paroles de son amie. Elles parcoururent encore les poèmes antiques, enjambant les pieds riches ou suffisant, rejetant les mots aux vers suivant.

Au rée-de-chaussée, Marilla mélangeant la pâte d'un bras énergique. Le saladier méthodiquement niché dans son bras, elle terminait son mélange, le regard rivé vers le plafond d'où provenait ces rires indiscrets. Avoir une enfant sous son toit était une aventure de tous les jours.

* * *

S'attrouper devant le tableau était devenu un rituel qu'aucun ne manquait, garçon comme fille.

\- « Anne a eu un mot ! », s'écria une élève.

Cette dernière se fraya un chemin parmi ses camarades et arracher d'un geste sec le mot qui lui était destiné. Sa peau habituellement pâle constellée de taches de rousseur était d'une ivresse rougissante.

Madame Tracey rappela ses élèves qui docilement allèrent prendre place à leur pupitre. Anne tenait fermement le mot dans sa main. Elle n'osait pas le lire.

–« Ca va ?, lui demanda Diane avec prudence.

– Oui, répondit Anne avec une certaine raideur. Tout va bien. Je suis simplement gênée de tant d'exubérance.»

Anne croisa le regard de Gilbert. Ce dernier lui sourit et prit notes des dires de leur professeure.

Et Anne ne dit plus un traître mot jusqu'à la fin du cours.

A la fin de la journée, sur le chemin du retour, les deux amies, liées par les bras, déclamaient au dieu soleil des poèmes, des sonnets en canon. Leurs rires faisaient chanter les oiseaux. Sur une note aussi légère, leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Anne lui fit une révérence théâtral :

– « Il me tarde de vous revoir, gente damoiselle.

– Pas autant que moi, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Diane par la même révérence grandiloquente.

– Puisse les fées chanter vos louanges.

– Puisse maudire chacune de vos foulées qui vous séparent de moi. »

Elles rirent de cette pièce grotesque et prirent le chemin de leur foyer. Anne partit en courant, filant comme le vent. Elle remonta l'allée des pignons verts, sous le regard interrogateur de Mattew et Jerry qui s'affairaient au champs. La jeune adolescente ouvrit la porte à la volée. Marilla, qui était dans la cuisine, sursauta.

\- « Grand Dieu, ce n'est pas possible... », marmonna-t-elle en essuyant le thé qu'elle avait renversé.

Anne vint à sa rencontre.

– « Marilla, aujourd'hui est un jour que nous nous devons de marquer d'une pierre blanche !

– Voudrais-tu commencer par une tasse de thé ?, lui suggéra-t-elle plutôt.

– Bien volontiers. Une boisson aussi noble que le thé convient tout à fait à ce genre d'occasion. »

Anne prit place. Elle remercia Marilla lorsque celle-ci lui tendit la tasse fumante.

– « Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui de si extraordinaire pour que tu t'en extasie plus qu'à l'accoutumer ?

– Un mot m'a été écrit. »

Anne expliqua ensuite la tableau et ses lettres, qu'on aurait marqué de cire bleue au Moyen-Age tant les mots étaient heureux. Elle montra le mot à Marilla :

_Vos cheveux de feu rappelle celui qui brûle en mon âme. _

Marilla leva les yeux vers Anne qui contemplait le morceau de papier avec une adoration peu discrète.

– « Pourquoi est-ce écrit en lettres capitales ? L'auteur semble manier les mots mieux que la plume.

– Il veut protéger son identité, se soustraire à mes yeux curieux. Il sait que l'aventure est pour moi un mystère à vivre.

– Sais-tu de qui il peut s'agir ?

– Il ne peut s'agir que de Gilbert, à n'en point douter, affirma Anne avec aplomb.

– Mmh... »

Anne quitta le papier des yeux pour regarder Marilla. La moue de sa bouche en disait long sur scepticisme qui l'habitait. Devant le regard interrogateur de sa petite Anne, Marilla souffla à demi-mot :

– « Je ne le savais pas si poète.

– L'amour donne des ailes au cœur et aux mots. », assura-t-elle.

Puis elle fila à l'étage, entreposer le papier sur son bureau, telle une relique précieuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, un nouveau message lui était destiné. Comme le jour précédent, Anne s'empara du mot, se réservant le délice de sa lecture à un moment plus opportun.

Lors d'un exercice, Anne fit nonchalamment tomber sa plume. Elle se leva pour la ramasser, attardant son geste afin de lorgner la copie de Gilbert. Ceci ne lui ressemblait guère.

Madame Tracey ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle se racla la gorge. Anne restait prostrée, le regard rivé sur le papier. Elle se racla de nouveau la gorge, suscitant enfin l'attention d'Anne. La professeur pointa tout à tour son élève et son pupitre, l'incitant à reprendre sa place. Anne se rassit.

– « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?, demanda Diane piquée par la curiosité.

– Je regardais l'écriture de Gilbert afin de savoir s'il s'agissait de son écriture ou non.

– Et alors ?, la pressa-t-elle.

– Je crois que le tracé de leurs majuscules est similaire. »

Anne observa Gilbert, y voyant son poète anonyme et mystérieux qui lui ouvrait son cœur en noircissant le papier d'un amour immuable.

* * *

Dans le riche salon de la famille Barry, Anne et Diane prenaient le thé. Le fin service de porcelaine avait été requis pour l'occasion. Diane reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe prévu à cet effet. La nappe blanche habillait fièrement la table, un haut vase en son centre magnifiant l'ensemble de fleurs colorées. Minnie May s'était joint à elles, engloutissant les gâteaux du présentoir à une vitesse alarmante.

– « Tu ne vas rien manger ce soir si tu continues ainsi. Mère n'en sera pas contente. De plus, tu vas finir par avoir mal au ventre. », la mit en garde Diane.

Sa petite sœur n'en avait cure et continuait à s'empiffrer en tout quiétude. Diane roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Anne.

– « Gilbert était fort aimable aujourd'hui, commença Anne. Je pense que ce gâteau au miel faisait écho au message qu'il m'a écrit.

– Sans doute, répondit-elle.

– Je vais te le lire. »

Anne sortit avec une délicatesse religieuse, le papier du jour

_Vous êtes belle comme ces nymphes printanières. Vous avez en vous la douceur du miel. Que je prie pour transpercer votre cœur d'une flèche d'amour, un amour qui dure toujours._

Anne soupira d'aise. Diane se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle remplit également celle de son invitée.

–« N'est-ce pas magnifique ?, demanda Anne dans attendre véritablement de réponse.

–Oui, c'est vraimeeent... »

Diane mit la main devant sa bouche et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux luisirent de larmes. Minnie May ouvrit la bouche, cette fois-ci, nullement question de manger des gâteaux :

– « C'est parce que tu pars te coucher très tard.

– Pourquoi veilles-tu autant ?, demanda Anne.

– C'est parce que je travaille dur pour l'université. J'ai peur et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. »

Diane reporta son attention sur sa petite sœur.

« Prends un peu de thé. Il faut bien que tu fasses descendre tous ces gâteaux. », dit-elle en lui servant une tasse.

– « A quoi allons-nous jouer cette fois-ci ?, demanda Diane.

– Oui, quelle histoire as-tu lu ?, demanda Minnie May.

– J'ai lu une histoire qui conte les cheveux d'une fille qui étaient si longs qu'ils pouvaient choir jusqu'au pied de la tour en haut de laquelle elle était enfermée.

– Vraiment ?, questionna Minnie May.

– Il est aussi question d'une sorcière et d'un prince, ajouta Anne.

– Qui sera la princesse ?

– Anne, évidemment, répondit Diane. Il n'y a qu'elle pour en avoir le lyrisme.

– Et il n'y a guère que toi pour avoir de cette noblesse des princes, rétorqua Anne.

– Donc je serais la sorcière ?

– C'est une sorcière plutôt gentille. »

Toutes trois montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour donner vie à ce conte et lui apporter quelques modifications d'usage.

* * *

Anne lut ce passage aux mots ardents, consigné entre les pages du livre. Un garçon embrassait son amante avec passion. La voix d'Anne se fit de moins en moins assurée au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle lisait. Leur gêne était palpable. Il était rare de coucher tant de passion dans les pages. Par ailleurs, il soulevait quelques questions.

–« Comment sait-on si un baiser est agréable ? », demanda Anne.

Les joues de Diane s'empourprèrent la question était si crue. Elle rajusta son assise son douillet lit et lissa pensivement sa jupe. Quelle douce princesse innocente au milieu des murs fleuris.

–« Je ne le sais guère plus mais j'ai entendu dire que la peau du poignet était si délicate que celles des lèvres. »

Comme une consigne implicite, chacun embrassa son poignet.

– « Il faudrait poser la question à Madame Stacey.

– Je demanderai également à Marilla. »

Sur cette conclusion abrupte, Anne dit au revoir à son amie et prit congé. Elle ne devait pas rentrer trop tard : il lui restait quelques corvées à faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

La porte de la ferme des pignons Verts s'ouvrît à la volée. Marilla sursauta et maugréa :

« Quand cesseras-tu donc de me tourmenter ? ».

Anne ne répondit pas à cette question, qui par ailleurs n'attendait guère de réponse.

« Comment sait-on qu'un baiser est agréable ? », demanda la jeune adolescente, brute de pomme.

Marilla la toisa d'un regard outré. Elle réfléchit tout de même à cette question et y apporta une réponse, vu bout de slèvres :

\- « C'est l'amour partagé que l'on met dans un baiser qui le rend agréable. Mais va vite aider Mattew au lieu de rester oisive et de poser des questions de ce genre. »

Anne, satisfaite de cette réponse, s'exécuta aussitôt. Marilla soupira; il lui faudrait s'attendre à d'autres questions...

* * *

Anne était allongée dans son lit. À la lumière douce de la lampe à huile qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, dans la tiédeur de ses draps, elle lisait avec délice ces mots reçus à la saveur du miel qui touchait jusqu'à son cœur et ravissait son âme.

Elle soupira d'aise, les joues rosies de bonheur :

\- « Quel savant ménestrel que ce mystérieux messager. Il me plaît de le lire mais que j'aimerais connaître son nom, connaître son visage. »

Anne cherchait à en reconnaître l'écriture. Elle approcha son visage d'un des bouts de papiers, dont les camarades s'empilaient dans un coin du lit. Elle cherchait à en déterminer la papeterie.

\- « mon cher inconnu, la détective Cordelia est sur ta piste ».

Elle en huma le parfum croyant bien y percevoir une odeur... de lavande.

* * *

Anne se lèva avant le soleil, partit à l'école au pas de course. Les pans de sa robe ondoyait dans son sillage. Elle enjambait avec une habilité indéniable branches et racines sur son chemin. Elle traversa la forêt de ce même élan, atteignant la porte de l'école. Cette dernière était encore silencieuse et solitaire, étant encore privé de ses enfants jusqu'à l'aurore aux doigts de rose.

Sur le tableau, un mot était d'ors et déjà accroché. Anne en reconnut l'auteur, encore si tristement anonyme. Elle s'en saisit et le lut avec gourmandise.

_Un regard de vous et je plonge dans le bleu de l'azur, approche les portes du Paradis. Vous me rappelez pourquoi Dieu me fait exister en ce monde._

Anne soupira. _Tant de lyrisme !_, songea-t-elle. Et son inconnu lui dévoilait un indice : ainsi donc ils leur arrivaient de croiser leur regard...

L'adolescente épingla son message à son tour, odieuse provocation, invitation téméraire :

_Cher inconnu, _

_Je me languis de votre nom. Si vous avez assez de courage pour m'écrire, vous pouvez alors me raccompagner chez moi. _

* * *

Anne se languit toute la journée du déclin du soleil. À la fin des cours, elle attendit quelques instants devant la porte, le cœur rempli d'espoir, les yeux curieux. Le mot qu'elle avait laissé plus tôt le matin était toujours accroché, solitaire et malheureux.

Après une dizaine de minutes et l'âme en peine, en proie à un désespoir salé, Diane apparut.

\- « Il n'est pas venu ?, demande-t-elle naturellement.

\- Il faut croire que non. Peut-être est-il poète et couard. » répliqua sèchement Anne.

Elle descendit lourdement les quelques marches de l'escalier de l'école. Son regard s'illumina alors :

\- « Maïs Gilbert était absent aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, il,devait accompagner Sebastian pour des courses et labourer le champ. »

La princesse Cordelia se ragaillardit, croyant bien tenir son mystérieux poète. Sur le chemin, elle bavarda joyeusement avec son amie, sa bonne humeur à nouveau en son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, le mot laissé par Anne avait été décroché. Gilbert était de retour en classe, pour le plus grand plaisir sa dulcinée épistolaire. Le mystérieux prétendant d'Anne Shirley des Pignons Verts faisaient jaser, même les plus droits élèves de la classe.

L'amant secret avait répondu :

_Anne,_

_Je suis ce Montaigu enchaîné, condamné à vous aimer derrière ce masque. Cet amour que la vie m'interdit me meurtrit au-delà des mots. _

Anne avait relu le mot jusqu'à en connaître chaque syllabe, pouvoir en redessiner chaque courbe. Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Diane qui manqua de renverser son encrier.

« Organisons un bal masqué ! », s'écria Anne de son habituelle théâtralité.

Madame Stacey se retourna, faisant fi des bavardages.

\- « Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pourrions-nous organiser un bal masqué ? S'il vous plaît ?,s 'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, d'une voix plus posée.

\- Nous verrons cela à la fin du cours. Pour l'instant, j'espère pouvoir terminer ce problème de mathématiques si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Un sourire contrit s'étira sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'assasaie en silence.

Diane se pencha vers son amie et lui demanda les raisons de son obscure demande.

\- « Si mon cher inconnu est un Montaigu, alors je me ferais Capulet. », chuchota Anne avec animation.

La professeure se racla ostensiblement la gorge afin de capter l'attention de son élève, oh combien absorbé par tout sauf par son cours. Anne s'empressa alors de prendre la plume et d'écrire les derniers propos de sa professeure. Diana lui offrit un sourire d'excuses et fit de même. Le cours retrouva ainsi sa quiétude naturelle et l'enseignement put se poursuivre comme à son habitude.

* * *

Madame Lynde posa sa tasse de thé. Sa bouche sèche l'empêchait alors de faire état des rumeurs de la ville, de ces savoureux quolibets. Marilla coupa une part de gâteaux à son invitée. La porte des Pignons Verts s'ouvrit avec une inhabituelle et délicieuse délicatesse, ce que Marilla ne manqua pas de pointer du doigt.

\- « Il est pourtant un ouragan d'émotions en mon cœur que je me dois de vous raconter ! »

Puis elle les rejoignit autour de la table de la cuisine et conta la bal masqué qui serait donné prochainement.

« De telles festivités sont une invitation à la décadence. Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser ce genre de choses.

Je vous pense un peu trop arriérée sur ce point, ma chère.

Il me faudrait une robe et un masque, entonna Anne avec allégresse. J'aurais aimé...

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, coupa Marilla de son habituel engouement. Ne sois pas trop orgueilleuse. »

Anne rattrapa ses mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent ses livres : que Marilla accepte de lui faire une robe pour l'occasion était déjà trop beau. Toute à sa bonne humeur, elle fila faire ses corvées. Marilla la suivit d'un regard bienveillant, aimant cette animation revêche de la jeunesse. Son amie Rachel en revanche, porta la tasse à ses lèvres afin d'en boire une lapée. Marilla crut bien entendre une jérémiade dans laquelle figurait le mot « gourgandines ».

* * *

Il n'y avait pas école et ce fait, Marilla avait accepté de l'emmener à la ville afin de choisir le tissu de la robe ceci permettrait d'en acheter la juste quantité et d'éviter de dépenser inutilement l'argent, avait-elle dit.

Ainsi donc, Anne se retrouvait fièrement perché sur un tabouret tandis que Marilla la couvrait d'un tissu vert émeraude.

« Ne pourrait-on pas prendre un rouge flamboyant ?, demanda Anne.

Non, répondit Marilla, catégorique. C'est trop voyant.

Alors je serais sûre que mon Roméo me verrait parmi la foule.

Si ton Roméo a su te remarquer sans vêtement criard alors il saura te retrouver, assura-t-elle en plantant quelques aiguilles. »

Marilla replia ensuite la longueur de tissu et se dirigea vers la caisse, sa fille sur ses talons.

« Le vert fait ressortir tes cheveux.

Il me convenait de les dissimuler au travers d'une robe pourpre.

C'est en cherchant à le cacher que cela sera le plus ostentatoire. Autant le mettre en valeur. »

Marilla paya et elles sortirent de la boutique. Les gens se baladaient joyeusement dans les rues, sous le soleil du printemps. On s'arrêtait prendre un thé, les nouvelles de ses amis. Les plus aisés effectuaient quelques achats afin de garnir leur garde robe.

Anne bavardait avec Marilla tout en poursuivant sa route. Quelqu'un la bouscula. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le maladroit, elle en perdit son latin.

« Excusez-moi, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Bonjour Anne. »

Gilbert salua également Madame Cuthbert. Il prit congé par la suite, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Anne remarqua le papier qu'il avait à la main. Elle avisa la devanture du magasin dont Gilbert était sorti et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait sans nulle doute de la papeterie.

« Je dois acheter du papier à lettres. », lança-t-elle aussitôt avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique.

Marilla l'y suivit, condamnant son empressant lunatique. Anne chercha partout à travers les petits rayons de la papeterie. Elle trouva ensuite une pile de papier à lettre, non loin du comptoir. Comme un signe divin, un vase couronné de lavande trônait fièrement. Anne en saisit un brin, en huma le parfum. Elle comprenait alors les effluves des mots de son poète.

Lorsque la lune en redeviendrait de nouveau ronde et pleine, le bal serrait donné et lorsque les visages seront ainsi camouflés, elle pourrait enfin faire tomber le masque de son mystérieux inconnu.

* * *

Anne arriva au bal dans la grande salle. Le décor était moins romantique. Il n'y avait pas de ces hautes coupoles, de ces colonnes grecques, de ces statues de marbre blanc, hymne silencieux à la poésie et aux arts et il fallait bien ce contenter de cette grande pièce aux murs de bois. Elles avaient décoré la salle de guirlandes de fleurs odorantes, des fleurs des champs ornaient les tables. Cette atmosphère bucolique n'était pas déplaisante.

Josy s'était parée d'une robe affriolante, d'une extravagance rare, qui aurait fait pâlir les princesses de cette autre époque. Les autres jeunes adolescentes s'étaient endimanché pour l'occasion, toutes vêtues d'une nouvelle robe. Anne était ravissante dans cette robe vert émeraude que Marilla avait pris tant de soins à confectionner. Ses cheveux roux remontés en un chignon lâche laissaient deviner deviner sans nulle doute le visage qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

Tous les masques étaient mis, ces masques de Venise où la scène prend place, cachant les yeux où l'entièreté du visage. Les vêtements chatoyants et colorés donnaient du baume au cœur. Anne se sentait Cordelia et son esprit se grisait déjà. Son cœur battait la chamade elle n'attendait que le dénouement de son histoire.

Une guitare a été réquisitionné pour l'occasion et le son nasillard appelle la lavande et la campagne. Tous en font fi. Les garçons sont si beaux, tout en costume et veston. Le nœud bancal qui orne parfois leur cou témoigne de leur maladresse et leur manque de travail dans cette pratique. Les mains timides se joignent et les couples commencent cette danse champêtre et rythmée dont chacun connaissait les pas.

Anne soupira. Elle joignit ses mains, stressée à l'idée que son poète lui fasse faux bond, se dérobe, se fasse plus Richard III que Roméo. Un chapeau melon noir ornait sa tête. Le chapeau était visiblement trop grand pour lui. Le chapeau de son père sans doute ? Anne aperçoit les cheveux noirs de ce garçon mystérieux. Sont-ceux frisés de Gilbert ? Le costume est un peu grand, les épaules un peu trop frêle pour le costume.

_Il a pris le costume de son défunt père_, pensa Anne avec logique. La chemise est d'un blanc éclatant, paré d'un cravate sciemment noué en nœud de Lavallière, gardé par un veston bleu brodé d'arabesques féeriques religieusement boutonné. Une veste de costume noire parfait l'ensemble avec un pantalon assorti. Il est ravissant dans cette tenue si grandiloquente.

Il lui tend la main, en une prière silencieuse. Anne pose sa main dans la sienne. Il l'emmène sur la piste de danse. Leurs mains se touchent, s'effleurent. Leurs corps se frôlent au hasard d'un tournoiement. Anne ne sent pas de cales sur sa paume. Ce n'est pas un garçon qui travaille à la ferme et connaît la sueur des corvées. Anne se serait-elle trompée ?

Il n'a pas encore décoché un mot, lui qui ne ne tarit jamais sur le papier. Il est bon danseur. Peut-être est-ce un garçon qui n'habite pas Avonlea ? Le veston bleu de ce costume, si voyant et ni délicat, ne peut-il pas être celui de Cole ? Sa stature frêle était plausible avec celle de son si mystérieux poète mais comment aurait-il pu accrocher un mot chaque matin au tableau ? Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de le faire mais ceci aurait demandé une organisation bien trop méticuleuse...

Les effluves de son partenaire de danse lui parvinrent, tirant la princesse Cordelia de ses pensées embrumées. Le parfum lui sembla bien familier bien qu'elle ne parvenait à en déterminer l'origine.

Les autres danseurs suivaient du coin de l'œil ce mystérieux danseur, si habile dans ces gestes. Lorsque la musique se tut et avant qu'une autre ne prenne sa place, le mystérieux inconnu lui tendit son bras. Anne posa sa main sur son bras et le suivit à l'extérieur, sous les regards curieux et les piaillements de ces oiseaux de mauvais augure.

La lune était si belle ce soir-là. Elle baignait les ténèbres d'un éclat d'argent. L'air frais était revigorant. Anne retira son bras, l'inconnu esquissa quelques pas et se retourna vers elle. Il retira son chapeau. Anne avait le cœur qui battait au bout des lèvres. De longs cheveux noirs ondoyèrent jusque ses épaules, le masque tomba. Anne la reconnut aussitôt.

\- « Diane ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi ? Je pensais que c'était mon cher inconnu ! »

Anne soupira, le cœur encore battant d'avoir cru affaire à son poète. Diane faisait doucement tourner le chapeau entre ses doigts.

\- « Mais c'est bien moi, souffla-t-elle, ton cher inconnu, ton inconnu avec un e. »

Cet oiseau bleu était bien craintif à présent. Anne la regarda un instant, craignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- « Tu as écrit les mots ?, demanda-t-elle sans y croire.

Oui. »

Les yeux d'Anne s'embuèrent de larmes. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, intensifiant le bleu, si pale sous la lune, de son regard.

\- « C'est odieux de ta part de te servir ainsi de mes rêves pour les retourner contre moi, lança-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Je ne voulais pas les retourner contre toi, je voulais seulement en faire partie. »

Anne sécha ses larmes, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une facétie de mauvais goût. Diane peinait à la voir dans cet état. Elle s'avança d'un pas, son veston bleu luisant sous le clair de lune.

\- « Je voulais que tu me trouves aussi poète qu'Ovide, ardente que Sappho, dramatique que Shakespeare.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce feu qui me ronge et me dévore, me fait mourir d'un amour que je crois impossible. Je veux vivre avec toi comme Tante Joséphine a vécu avec Gertrude. C'est ma plus sincère prière, mon plus horrible péché.»

Anne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle aimait Diane plus de quiconque et bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, elle était tombé amoureuse de ses mots. Ne pourrait-elle pas s'amourracher de l'autrice ?

« Mieux vaut perdre la vie par leur haine que d'attendre la mort sans être aimé de toi. Viens douce nuit, viens vite amoureuse au front noir, donne moi mon Roméo. »

La réplique est raide, soucieuse de la réponse. Anne ne bougea pas, connaissant parfaitement la suite de cette tirade.

\- Restez donc immobile tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de la prière », souffla Diane.

Diane posa sa main sur la joue de son amie, y sentant la douce chaleur de la fièvre empourprer son visage. Diane s'approcha ses lèvres des siennes, s'arrêtant en sentant son souffle court. Elle observa Anne, les yeux clos, attendant l'étreinte suave de ce baiser. Diane ferma les yeux à son tour et scella la tirade, de cette didascalie oh combien désirée.

Anne songea que Marilla avait raison : c'était bien l'amour qui donnait toute sa saveur au baiser.

Diane se recula, une main tendre caressant la mâchoire d'Anne.

\- « Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elle, le péché qu'elles ont pris de vôtres ,» poursuit Anne en parfaite Juliette.

Ce à quoi son Roméo répliqua :

\- « Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? O reproche charmant. Alors rendez-moi mon péché. »

Diane l'embrassa encore, le faisant durer un peu plus cette fois-ci, savourant l'étreinte charnelle de leurs lèvres.

Anne prit sa main dans la sienne. D'une sagesse et d'un calme qu'on lui connaissait rarement elle conclut :

« Je suis bien heureuse de n'être point né Capulet et toi Montaigu. Ainsi Shirley des Pignons Verts et Barry n'en connaîtront pas la fin dramatique de cette pièce. »

Diane soupira, d'aise, d'amour. Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, son soupir exalté se fit fumée frissonnante, celui-là même que Sappho avait décrit.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Je trouvais que les déclamations lyriques entre Diane et Anne dans la série laissait place à ce genre d'opportunité, d'où la raison de cette fanfic.**

**Les poèmes cités sont : _Déclaration _ de Ovide, _A l'aimée_ de Sappho (poétesse de l'île de Lesbos qui a donné l'adjectif « saphique »). Il y a aussi quelques répliques de_ Roméo et Juliette _de Shakespeare.**

**J'espère que vous aurez cru jusqu'au bout qu'il s'agissait de Gilbert... **

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt.**


End file.
